Arcuate structures, such as domes and cylinders, are well known to those skilled in the art and have been manufactured by various techniques.
By way of illustration, a geodesic dome is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,682,235 of Richard Buckminster Fuller, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference into this specification. The structure of this patent is a building framework of generally spherical form in which the main structural elements are interconnected in a geodesic pattern of approximately great circle arcs intersecting to form a three-way grid defining substantially equilateral triangles.
The modules which form Fuller's geodesic dome are made from light metal pieces, such as aluminum alloy (see column 5); in other Fuller patents, modules are described which contain wood, canvas, and cardboard. These modules are so arranged into the domed structure so that each module undergoes both tension and compression.
Both the modules used to make Fuller's dome and the dome itself have relatively poor compressive strength. Thus, when substantial force is exerted upon Fuller's dome from the outside of such dome, it is likely to fail. This property limits the use of Fuller's dome in applications such as, for example, underwater structures.
The durability of Fuller's dome is also somewhat limited. Because each module in the dome consists of moderately reactive material, it is likely to degrade over time.
Fuller's dome often comprises fabric (such as canvas) and/or plastic, which is used to cover the containing modules. These modules, thus, are not fireproof; and they are not suitable for use as refractory containment structures (such as kilns, e.g.). At the Montreal Exposition, a Fuller geodesic dome caught fire and was rendered uninhabitable.
Fuller's dome, furthermore, does not provide any significant resistance to radiation.
It is an object of this invention to provide a building block suitable for preparing a geodesic dome.
It is another object of this invention to provide a building block suitable for preparing a cylindrical structure.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a building block suitable for preparing a straight wall.
It is another object of this invention to provide a building unit comprised of a multiplicity of the building blocks of this invention.
It is another object of this invention to provide a cylindrical building unit comprised of a multiplicity of the building blocks of this invention.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a building block with improved aesthetic properties.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a process for preparing the building block of this invention.